KAIHUN - LOVE
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: "Jika kalian benar-benar mencintai seseorang, maka tidak ada syarat apapun untuk meraihnya." A KaiHun fic.
1. Chapter 1

Teaser(?)

LOVE – KAIHUN

**Jongin centric.**

When we really love someone, there are no terms and condotions at all.

- Heart Touching Stories

...

...

...

Si Raja Saham Kim Jongin adalah seorang _male – god_ dengan lima buah kombinasi _traits_ alami yang menakjubkan.

**Genius**

Kim Jongin mulai lancar membaca ketika dia berusia tiga tahun. Khawatir dengan keadaan yang luar biasa dari putra tunggal mereka, orangtua Jongin membawa jongin kecil ke dokter spesialis anak. Dan diagnosa yang diberikan dokter justru bukanlah sebuah penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya atau semacamnya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah jenius kecil dengan IQ 160.

Kemudian, Jongin menyelesaikan Sekolah Menengah Atasnya saat dia berusia dua belas tahun dan sampai pada jenjang S3 pada usia delapan belas tahun. Membuat semua keluarganya sangat bangga memiliki Jongin sebagai Kim.

Seusai S3-nya di Oxford University dia mulai merintis karirnya di anak perusahaan milih ayahnya di sebuah distrik kecil, Jeollado. Sampai pada usia dua puluh tahun posisi CEO sudah ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Pada usia dua puluh tiga tahun, saat ayahnya memutuskan untuk pensiun lebih awal, dia resmi menjadi Chairman On Board di dalam kekaisaran KIM JONG'S ESTATE GROUP yang bergerak dalam bidang real estate mewah dengan cabang yang tersebar di seluruh Asia Timur.

**Athletic**

Chanyeol, sepupu Jongin yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya berani bertaruh bahwa meskipun Jongin adalah seorang _geek_ yang sangat suka 'memakan' buku dan menjadikan perpustakaan sebagai surganya, Jongin tidak bertransformasi menjadi seorang _nerd bookworm_ yang memakai kacamata minus sampai setebal lima milimeter.

Awalnya Chanyeol memang mengira bahwa si jenius itu adalah _nerd _penyendiri dengan tubuh lemah yang dan berpenyakit karena tidak pernah digunakan untuk melakukan kegiatan fisik. Namun semua anggapannya langsung tertampik oleh fakta bahwa Jongin mempunyai sabuk hitam strip lima di taekwondo, serta dia sudah menjadi ketua perkumpulan judo Korea tingkat remaja di usianya yang ke tujuh belas tahun.

Serta jangan lupakan puluhan medali emas yang tergantung dengan rapi di setiap sudut kamar belajar Jongin.

**Ambitious**

Seakan tidak puas dengan wajah rupawan, postur tegap, serta kejeniusan yang luar biasa, Tuhan memberkati diri Jongin dengan sebuah sifat _ambitious_ yang mengalir dalam setiap tetes darahnya.

Kim Jongin akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan. Tidak peduli seberapa mustahilnya cara untuk mencapai semua persyaratan dan rintangan. Dia akan melewatinya tanpa sisa dan meraih garis _finish _dengan _ending_ yang sangat menakjubkan.

Dan sifat _ambitious_nya lah yang telah membawanya sebagai penyandang gelar Si Raja Saham di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh lima tahun.

**Workaholic**

Jongin bukan tipe atasan yang akan menyerahkan tugas lapangan kepada bawahannya secara cuma-cuma dan sembarangan, sebaliknya, dia tidak segan-segan turun langsung ke lapangan untuk men-survey setiap jengkal property awalnya untuk bangunan-bangunan milyaran wonnya nanti.

Jongin adalah laki-laki _single_ yang menghabiskan lebih dari setengah waktunya untuk menetap dalam keheningan ruangan besarnya di menara kerajaan _estatate_nya. Mengecek satu persatu dokumen-dokumen penting, merencanakan projek-projek besar selanjutnya, atau bahkan me-_review_ hasil kerjanya sebelumnya untuk mencari kesalahan yang terjadi dan memperbaikinya dengan segera.

Dan itu adalah kunci Jongin untuk membuat 'Kerajaannya' masuk dalam koran Times sebagai "**Masa Depan Pembangunan Asia."**

**Charismatic**

Tubuh 182 CM milik Jongin lebih sering dibalut dengan suite mahal daripada pakaian santai, namun hal tersebut justru membuat trait charismatic Jongin mengobarkan pesonanya. Kalian akan dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh kehadiran sososknya yang sangat rupawan dan menarik.

Entah pesona apa yang ditawarkan dalam sosok itu, namun selalu saja ada alasan untuk orang lain menengok dua kali lebih banyak pada Jongin dalam keadaan apapun.

Dan dia menjadi 'Prince Charming' bagi para putri bangsawan untuk alasan itu.

...

...

...

Tapi... jika kalian mengingat... pepatah ini...

"**Jika kalian benar-benar mencintai seseorang, maka tidak ada syarat apapun untuk meraihnya."**

Maka kalian akan memahai perbedaan Jongin dengan para malaikat yang sempurna itu.

Jongin dengan sosok sempurnanya yang ternyata memiliki sebuah kekurangan karena sesuatu bernama "**Cinta"**.

TBC?/JUST SAVE IT IN UR DOCUMENT?

Saya akan posting sisanya dengan segera. But give me review first! ^^


	2. One

LOVE – KAIHUN

**Jongin centric.**

When we really love someone, there are no terms and conditions at all.

- Heart Touching Stories

Warning : Bukan _GS_ karena saya tidak terlalu suka _GS. Fanfic – fanfic_ yang saya buat selalu _slice of life_, jadi konflik seringkali terjadi di kehidupan sehari-hari.

Saya mau buat _one shoot_, tapi gak bisa. Eung... mungkin ini akan berubah menjadi chapter. Tergantung kuasa Tuhan(?) mengingatkan kembali bahwa ini **Jongin **_**centric**__._ Jadi segala hal terpusat pada apa yang dialami dan dirasakan Jongin. Nah, ini bukan hanya _romance,_ tapi ada _slice of life_nya juga.

...

...

...

**ONE**

"Ah... maaf, dia tidak sengaja,"seorang lelaki di awal dua puluh tahunannya mengeluarkan sapu tangannya yang bermotif bunga lily dari sakunya kemudian mengusapkan benda persegi itu pada jas mahal yang dikenakan oleh orang yang baru saja tertabrak oleh salah satu anak kecil di sebuah caffe kopi di daerah Gangnam.

"Aish..."orang di depannya menggeram kesal kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan jasnya dengan kasar.

"Maaf... sekali lagi saya minta maaf, dia memang ceroboh..."gumam laki-laki itu pelan.

"Hh... sudah tidak apa-apa, saya bisa membersihkannya..."lelaki dengan jas mahal itu berseru pelan, membuat dia, yang berkulit seputih susu itu mendongakan kepalanya dengan segera.

"Ah... anda sangat baik sekali... sekali lagi saya minta maaf,"gumam laki-laki itu lalu tersenyum.

"Jongin... saya Jongin,"dan entah mantra dari buku sihir mana yang telah dirapalkan oleh pemuda manis di hadapan Jongin ini sampai pesonanya mampu mengacaukan kerja otak Jongin hanya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terlihat sangat tulus itu.

"Ya? Ah... nama saya Sehun,"pemuda itu kembali tersenyum kepadanya. Dan hanya dengan mengetahui nama satu sama lain, Jongin berharap bahwa hari ini bukanlah kebetulan. Kebetulan yang hanya akan terjadi sebagai bagian dari figuran dalam ceritanya, namun ini adalah awal. Awal dari sebuah kisah baru yang akan Jongin tulis dalam babak yang baru saja dimengerti olehnya.

'CINTA.'

...

...

...

Jongin tinggal sendiri di kondominiumnya yang sangat megah. Menghadap ke arah barat, maka dia bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk menyaksikan matahari tenggelam di saat-saat santai, semenjak dia bukanlah morning person. Kondominium dua lantai untuk seorang eksmud single mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Namun, tidak ada kata berlebihan untuk seseorang seperti Kim Jongin. Dia bahkan berhak atas sebuah mansion luas jika dinilai dari kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Jongin menyukai kondominiumnya, sungguh. Tempat ini nyaman, damai, dan tenang. Terlebih, semua barang yang menjadi propertynya berwarna putih. Yah, warna favorit Jongin, meski seniman mengatakan putih bukanlah warna karena mereka adalah dasar. Tapi, terkadang kemewahan dan ketenangan itu justru membuat Jongin berpikir. Berpikir tentang hari esok, dan selanjutnya. Tentang masa depannya yang rasanya masih sangat panjang dan jauh. Apa dia hanya bisa bertahan di titik ini semenjak segalanya telah diraihnya? Tidak, ini bukanlah hidup yang Jongin inginkan. Sejatinya, terkadang Jongin berpikir untuk mencari pendamping hidup yang sempurna untuknya. Namun, kesibukan memang seringkali memborgolnya dalam ruang waktu yang singkat. Rasanya hidupnya hanya untuk membangun bangunan-bangunan mewah, tidak untuk membangun kemewahan di dalam hatinya yang hampa.

"_Hallo_?"sapa Jongin pelan begitu mengetahui yang meneleponnya adalah sang ibu. Sebenarnya dia hendak memaki-maki orang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu rencana hibernasi hari minggunya, di pagi hari ini.

'_Hallo._ Jongin... apa kau ada waktu hari ini?'tanya ibunya diujung sana.

"Yeah? Aku tidak ada kegiatan hari ini..."jawab Jongin seadanya.

'Ah... bagus sekali! Aku membutuhkanmu untuk hadir diacara TK keponakanmu,"kata ibunya terdengar tergesa-gesa. Acara TK? Apa ibunya sedang bercanda?

"Ibu... acara TK mana yang diadakan di hari minggu?"tanya Jongin malas.

'Bodoh! TK banyak mengadakan kegiatan di hari minggu! Dan tutup mulutmu, kau tidak pergi ke TK! Kau langsung lulus dari Sekolah Dasar, jadi kau tidak tau apa-apa!'dan lengkap sudah hari minggu indahnya. Ibunya mulai mengomel.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"tanya Jongin tidak suka.

'Dengar... kakakmu dan suaminya ada urusan mendadak di Jepang, salah satu rekan kakan iparmu meninggal dunia. Dan kau tau bukan, ayah dan ibu sedang berbulan madu di Karibia? Sudah... angkat bokong malasmu dari kasur dan segera mandi, lalu jemput keponakanmu di rumahnya!'perintah ibunya galak.

"Astaga... kenapa harus aku?"geram Jongin kesal.

'Bodoh! Dia tidak punya keluarga lain selain kau di Korea, kau mau keponakanmu jadi korban pem_bully_-an karena tidak ada anggota keluarganya yang datang di acara sekolahnya?'dan omelan ibunya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Baiklah-baiklah... aku akan segera pergi. Puas?"Jongin mengacak rambutnya kasar.

'Itu baru anak ibu!'

"_Flip."_

"Aish!"

...

...

...

Minggu pagi yang cerah di musim gugur ini. Suhu cuaca semakin menurun, bahkan kadang mencapai titik tererendah di malam hari. Daun-daun mulai meranggas dan berubah menjadi kekuningan. Berguguran membentuk tumpukan-tumpukan daun kering disana-sini. Pemandangan sempurna bagi penikmat musim gugur. Dan sayangnya Jongin membenci musim gugur sama banyaknya dengan dia membenci musim dingin dan musim semi. Satu-satunya musim yang disukainya adalah musim panas. Dia tidak suka hawa dingin, dia lebih condong ke udara yang lebih panas dan membuat badan lengket karena keringat. Musim panas mengingatkan Jongin tentang semangat yang membara, tipe orang ambisius sepertinya.

"Paman! Aku merindukanmu!"dan sesosok anak gendut yang berusia sekitar lima tahun dengan pipi gembulnya naik ke sedan Jongin dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hai... Boboho? Sudah siap untuk pergi?"tanya Jongin pada keponakannya.

"Yah! Sudah siap bertamasya!"dan Jongin melupakan hal yang paling penting dari tujuannya! Ya... kegiatan apa yang dimaksud ibunya?

"Tamasya? Kita akan bertamasya?"tanya Jongin tidak percaya, anak gendut yang bergigi ompong itu mengangguk antusias.

"Hah... baiklah, duduk dengan benar di kursi belakang dan jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh!"perintah Jongin tegas.

"Yah! Apa aku bisa duduk di depan? Mendampingi paman menyetir?"rajuk anak gendut itu.

"Tidak... kita tunggu sampai kau cukup besar untuk bisa duduk disini,"jawab Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

"Yeah! Aku mengerti... baiklah... sekarang ayo kita pergi! TERBANG TINGGI MENUJU ANGKASA YANG TAK TERBATAS!"Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar saat mendengar kata-kata dari keponakannya. Sepertinya itu kata-kata dari tokoh kartun favoritenya. Hanya dengan mengetahuinya Jongin merasa bahagia, setidaknya keponakannya itu bisa menikmati masa kecilnya dengan normal, seperti banyak menonton kartun. Bukan seperti dirinya yang harus mencerna aritmetika di usia lima tahunnya.

...

...

...

Dan GPS ternyata teknologi yang paling berguna bagi Jongin saat ini. Dia bisa sampai dengan selamat dan tepat waktu karena GPSnya! Yah... si Boboho mana mungkin tahu dimana letak sekolahnya. Jadi, dengan santai dia membawa mobilnya ke arah TK IT keponakannya itu. Dan hanya dengan waktu lima belas menit, sedannya sudah sampai di dalam kawan TK tersebut. Namun...

_SHIT! _

Jongin salah perhitungan! Dia merasa IQ 160-nya tidak berfungsi sama sekali disini. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak berpikir tentang ibu-ibu yang menemani anak-anak mereka? Bahkan seluas matanya memandang dia hanya menemukan ibu-ibu dan anak-anak mereka di sana-sini. Tidak terlihat satupun sosok gagah seorang ayah di kawasan TK ini! Dan jongin membenci ibu-ibu seperti Jongin membenci omelan galak ibunya! Ibu-ibu itu berisik karena mereka sangat cerewet, okay? Dan Jongin adalah si kalem dan pencintai ketenangan!

"Baiklah... oleh-oleh apa yang sebenarnya akan orangtuamu berikan kepada paman saat pulang nanti?"geram Jongin kemudian memukul setirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Eh? Oleh-oleh apa? Ibu dan ayah pergi untuk melihat orang meninggal kan? Hi... mereka bilang itu hantu!"kata keponakannya menakut-nakuti. Okay! Jongin merasa seperti idiot saat ini!

"_Tok-Tok..."_dan ketukan-ketukan ringan terdengar dari balik jendela mobil Jongin. Dengan malas, Jongin mulai menaikan jendela mobilnya.

"_Anyeong..."_

"Ha?"

"Ha?"

"ANDA!"

"Ah... maaf, bukan maksud saya berlaku tidak sopan. Eum... bisakah anda memarkirkan mobil anda di tempat yang semestinya?"kata si pengetuk mobil pelan.

"Ah... baiklah,"jawab Jongin gugup.

Dan... 160 IQ-nya kembali! Sosok di depannya! Sehun, pasti adalah guru disini, bukan seorang wali bagi anaknya! Tidak mungkin meleset! Sehun masih terlihat sangat muda, usianya masih di awal dua puluh tahunan. Dan jika dia sudah memiliki anak berusia lima tahun, maka dia hamil di usia empat belas tahun. Lalu... seseorang yang hamil di empat belas tahun usianya bukanlah hal yang baik, dan hal tidak baik bukan syarat untuk masuk kedalam TK IT ini. Terakhir... ada syarat tidak terpenuhi, angkat kaki dari bangunan pendidikan mewah itu! Terlebih waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu di Cafe itu, Sehun bersama anak usia TK! Analisa yang panjang... mungkin akan sama panjangnya dengan hari ini.

Mudah-mudahan ini hari panjang yang menyenangkan...

Hah... semoga saja.

TBC.

Pendek banget! T-T Tenang. _Next chap_ saya manjakan dengan _posting _yang panjang!

Belakangan ini saya terkena efek unik dari _fanfic_ LJ. Hohoho... jadilah FF ini...

Seriusan. _Fanfic_ ala Live Journal itu tipe saya sekali! *nangis. Meski terkadang saya susah mencerna kalau Bahasa Inggrisnya sudah tingkat dewa. XD

Saya akan posting lebih banyak _fanfic_ jika kalian meninggalkan lebih banyak _review._ Tolong buat saya merasa dihargai... _so? Mind to review? ^^_


End file.
